The First Encounter
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Anna opens her blue eyes, finally finding out that she has fallen asleep. She rubs her sleepy eyes and sees Ace on her lap, smiling at her. "What ya dreaming, Anna?" he asks. Anna smiles slightly. "Our first met."


**The First Encounter**

**A/N: This is my first time trying writing on an Ace x OC story. I own nothing in the One Piece, except for my OC, Anna and the plot. To know more about Anna (since I barely write about her already…) please read the information below.**

**Full Name: Nico Anna**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 22 (before the time-skip), 24 (after the time-skip)**

**Status: Alive**

**Date of Birth: 5****th**** of May (Since it's the day I created her)**

** Weapons: She had eaten the Mizu Mizu (Water Water) devil fruit**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Height: 167 cm**

**Weight: 47.5 kg**

**Family: Nico Robin (elder sister), Sazakuzi / Akainu (adoptive father)**

* * *

><p>A dark raven haired girl gently stroked the other raven hair boy who is on her lap, sleeping peacefully as he snored lightly. The girl hummed a soft lullaby melody as she runs her long fingers through her own silky black hair while her right hand continue stroking the man's messy hair.<p>

Who is she and how did she met the guy that slept on her lap? Well, her name is Anna, the adoptive daughter of one of the marine admirals; Akainu and she is also, in the same time, Nico Robin's younger sister. She shared her past with her sister, except that she was being adopted by Vice Admiral Akainu after the Buster call incident that happened to her homeland; Ohara. Apparently, Anna suffered a coma after the incident and when she woke up, she had lost her memories. Akainu took advantage of her amnesia and changed her into a marine.

He lied to her, and made up a story of how pirates had killed her mother, which made her hate for pirates form in her little heart at a very early stage. This is also how she met the Straw Hat crew and Ace. At first, when she realized that she was saved by the Mugiwara crew and Ace by a bunch of rapists, she didn't trust them at all. When she saw Robin, she was really shocked, which led to a rather vicious argument between the two long-lost sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>About a month ago,<strong>

"Anna! What the marines had told you isn't true! They lie to you!" the raven haired archeologist sharply told to her young sister, who was sitting on the infirmary bed, struggling to stand up.

"No! They won't lie to me! Akainu-san won't do that! He raised me ever since the day I lost you and our mother. He would never lie to me! I trust him more than any other. The one who is lying is you!" the younger girl yelled back. She saw the frown on her sister's face and she looked down. She had an expression of pure ice, and she didn't want her sister to see her like that.

"I won't stay on this ship for long, so stop talking, Robin." She said and held her marine coat that seems to be the only support for her. "I will not arrest you guys this time, because you had saved me. If it wasn't you guys, I don't know what would have happened to me." She walked away from the little crowd, biting her lower lips hardly as she tried to hide her sadness.

The night came very fast and Anna was sitting alone at the deck. She looked at the deep ocean when suddenly her stomach growled loudly. She refused to eat anything of the strawhat crew cooked, even if they food looked delicious. It was a matter of pride.

"Aren't you hungry?" a voice said from behind her. She turned around, and saw the infamous Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace holding a plate of food.

"No, I'm not." She denied, turning back to the ocean as she tried to focus on something else. Then, her stomach starts to growled once again. She blushed as the raven head chuckled.

"I think your stomach is objecting to that." He placed the plate of food in front of the marine girl. At first, Anna tried to refues taking the food, but when she caught a whiff of the delicious aromas, her hunger start to make her unable to resist it.

"You didn't poison it, did you, Portgas?" she asked, taking the plate as she take a bit of the bun, keeping her flame of suspicion towards the pirates alive.

Ace backed away a step, giving her a look of horror as if he thought that she was crazy. "I won't do that to food!"

Anna takes one last bit of the food and placed the plate next to her. She started to giggle over the pirate sudden horror expression as a small tint of blush formed on her pale cheeks.

Ace, who had recovered from his own horror, smiled when he saw the girl next to him giggled. "I see someone is smiling~!" He said in a sing-song tone. Anna immediately laughed out as she had already forgotten that the gorgeous older man who had made her laugh was a pirate.

She stopped laughing when she remembered how long it had been since the last time she felt so happy and laughing so openly. In her past, although she had been adopted by the Vice-Admiral who loved her and treated her like a princess, she could never found herself smiling so happily. Her smiles will always be fake and sad, since he could never stay with her. She had always been closed in a room full of dolls that can't move or talk with her, and that's why, she had always acted emotionless in front of her other marines crew members. The other marines had tried many tricks to make her laugh or quirked her lips into a tiny smile before, however, they will always ended up being smacked on the head by her if they were males.

She slapped her face with both her hands as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Hell, I just laughed in front of a pirate!" she mentally scolded herself.

"You have a beautiful voice, you know?" Ace whispered into her ear, and Anna flinched when she noticed how close he is, to her.

"Sh-Shut up and don't act so friendly with me, pervert!" she yelled back to him in embarrassment. Oh, do you know how she wished she could dig a hole right away and hide in it?

Ace smirked as he noticed the girl blushing madly. Ah, doesn't she know that she looked so cute and inviting with that pink blush creep on her cheeks. He moved closer to her, their lips were just a few inches away from each other and Ace could felt the hot breath of the other teen.

"Do you know what kind of things that perverts will do…?" He whispered into her ear sexily this time. Any girls will fall for him whenever he does something like that. However, little did he know, this marine girl is an exception.

Out of sudden, Ace found himself fell on the floor, and he groaned in pain as he felt a huge impact on the back of his head. He looked up and saw Anna with a water dragon coiling around her, and the dragon is hissing angrily towards him, as if telling him not to touch its mistress.

"You pervert, stay away from me!" Anna hissed like a fierce cat. Somehow, Ace couldn't tell whether the redness of Anna's face was because of anger or because of embarrassment.

"You may be fire, but I'm water. There's no way I'm going to fall for someone as you! Ever since I arrived here…" The water dragon disappeared around her. "You make me feel weak! You follow me everywhere I go! You make me feel like I've changed into someone else than myself! Can't you stop annoy me and just leave me alone? I'll leave here when we land on the next island and there won't be anything between us ever again. You hear me?"

"Then tell me why you hate pirates so much!" Ace countered, quite upset.

"Because they killed my mother!" Anna yelled.

"Are you sure about that? According to Robin, you were two years old at the time, how can you remember that? According to what I hear, it was a buster call, which means it was the government!" Ace countered, having calmed down. Anna clenched her teeth.  
>"Are you telling me that my father lied to me? You don't understand my feelings! You don't know the feeling of losing someone you care about! Pirates are heartless and so are you and the others!" she yelled again, still fuming. Then, Ace slammed her against the wall again, this time with fire surrounded him, to empathies his point.<p>

"No, you're wrong! If I'm heartless, if Robin is heartless, if Luffy and the others are heartless then why would we save you from those rapists?" Ace yelled at her quite angrily. Anna looked at him, her deep ocean eyes completely widened, as tears formed from the edge of her eyes.

"You do everything to make people think that you're strong, but in reality your heart is weak. Why can't you lower the walls around your heart, not trying to hide every single feeling in your heart, even to yourself? " Ace asked, his voice calming down as the fire around them disappeared.

Anna couldn't hold it anymore. She let her tears fall, and cried.  
>"See? You can open up your feelings too." Ace pulled her close to his warm chest.<br>"*Sniff* Why would you do that to me? Why do you make me feel useless in front of you? *Sniff* Bastard… You damn bastard!" she yelled in his chest as she hit him repeatedly. Ace didn't care as he pulled her closer.

"Just because the others and I are pirates, it doesn't mean that we are heartless. I've never seem you smile like just now. Don't you want to be happy? Explore the world and lead your own life? Find out the truth yourself?" Ace said as he rubbed the tears away from Anna's eyes. Anna stared at him and Ace could see sadness in her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Being a marine… all I did is training. Sometime… I felt like I was being controlled by them. But that's what a marine does, always following the rules of others... I want to be free from those chains, and of course I want to have a new life. With Robin, together again." Anna said softly as she looked at the ground.

"You know?" Ace said suddenly. Anna turned to look up at the raven haired young man. "You should join Luffy's crew, or maybe if you want you can join the Whitebeard crew with me. Both pirate crew may be quite infamous, but… you'll be happy. Whitebeard will care like his own daughter and Luffy will give you the time of your life," Ace offered her.

Anna thought about it for a while. "I'll like to stay with my sister… so… if I could... *gulp* I'll join the Straw Hat pirate crew…" she lowers her head, she was a marine, and she was actually going to join a famous pirate crew.

"Fine with me. Just…" Ace title her head with his two fingers. "Promise me you are not going to bury your feelings ever again."

* * *

><p>Anna opens her blue eyes, finally finding out that she has fallen asleep. She rubs her sleepy eyes and sees Ace on her lap, smiling at her.<p>

"What ya dreaming, Anna?" he asks.

Anna smiles slightly. "Our first met, Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you think? If you like it, please review and give me some advice for my next story for my OC and Ace. Thanks for reading it!<strong>


End file.
